


Joyeux Noël, Tom !

by Sopi (acupoflouis)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Français | French, M/M, Noel - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupoflouis/pseuds/Sopi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom n'a jamais fêté Noël mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination de Bill, son petit ami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyeux Noël, Tom !

« Non, Bill, pour la énième fois, je n’ai pas envie de passer Noël avec toi ! » Tom cracha cette phrase comme il l’avait l’habitude de le faire depuis quelques semaines ; depuis que Bill ne cessait de lui demander de passer Noël avec lui.   
  
Bill et Tom étaient ensemble depuis presque un an à présent, s’étant rencontrés en première année à l’université, et Bill n’arrivait absolument pas à comprendre la réaction de son petit-ami. Pourquoi tant de haine envers cette fête ? Il n’en savait rien et il lui semblait que Tom n’était pas prêt à lui donner une vraie explication. Pourtant, cela ne l’empêcher pas de persister. Il voulait passer Noël avec son petit-ami et ferait tout pour. A chaque fois, ça se finissait par la même façon, une dispute, mais pour lui ça comptait tellement de passer cette journée avec Tom, qu’il continuait.  
  
Bill n’avait pas l’habitude que Tom lui refuse quelque chose, il devenait donc de plus en plus capricieux. Ce qu’il l’énervait le plus, c’était qu’il n’avait aucune explication. Pourquoi Tom refusait-il de lui dire ce qu’il n’aimait pas dans Noël ? Il savait, pourtant, qu’il pouvait avoir une totale confiance en Bill et d’habitude il ne gênait pas pour lui parler de tout et de rien.   
  
Dans tous les cas, Bill ne démordrait pas. Il lui restait un bon mois pour le faire flancher et pour préparer à Tom le meilleur Noël de sa vie. Si seulement, il savait que cette dernière partie serait certainement la plus que facile à accomplir.  
  
**  
  
Tom avait trois ans et on était le vingt-quatre décembre.   
  
Les parents de Tom avaient divorcé dans l’année et depuis sa mère travaillait autant que possible pour pouvoir gagner au mieux sa vie. Elle était serveuse et dans la restauration les fêtes n’existaient pas ; Tom se retrouvait donc chez ses grands-parents.  
  
Il était assis sur le grand canapé et regardait la télévision après avoir mangé un dîner concocté par la femme de maison.  
  
« Tom, change-moi cette connerie de dessin animé ! »   
  
Le petit Tom tourna sa tête vers son grand-père et geint, « Mais Papi, regarde ‘y a Papa Noël ! »   
  
« Raison de plus, » répliqua l’aîné alors que Tom baissait la tête et lui tendait la télécommande pour qu’il choisisse le programme qu’il voulait.   
  
On était le vingt-quatre décembre et pourtant, chez les grands-parents de Tom, il n’y avait ni sapin, ni cadeaux, ni famille réunie. Ils n’aimaient pas Noël et ne le fêtaient donc, tout simplement, pas. Tom ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi chez lui ce n’était pas comme la maîtresse leur avait dit ou comme dans les dessins animés, mais ça le rendait triste. Cependant, personne ne semblait s’en rendre compte ou s’en préoccuper.   
  
Il resta assis à côté de son grand-père, silencieux, pendant que celui-ci regardait un documentaire sur la pêche, jusqu’à ce que sa grand-mère lui dise que c’était l’heure de se coucher. Ça avait été une soirée banale, juste comme une pendant tout le reste de l’année.  
  
Tom ne connaissait pas la magie de Noël et ce fut avec le cœur lourd qu’il alla se coucher. Une fois plongé dans le noir, il ferma les yeux et murmura pour lui-même, «  _Joyeux Noël, Tom !_  »  
  
**  
  
« Non, Bill ! Merde à la fin, il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue ? J’ai pas envie de fêter Noël avec toi, point final. »  
  
Encore et toujours un refus. Une semaine s’était écoulée et Bill persistait toujours.  
  
« Et pourquoi ? » Bill commençait à s’emporter, « Donne-moi une explication, une excuse valable ! »  
  
« J’ai jamais fêté Noël et je ne le ferrai jamais ! » claqua Tom avant de partir en trombe de chez Bill.  
  
**  
  
Tom avait cinq ans et on était le vingt-quatre décembre.  
  
Il était à nouveau chez ses grands-parents, assis sur le canapé après un court repas que le silence avait fait paraître comme l’éternité. Soudainement, il se leva et se précipita à la fenêtre. Il neigeait et il scruta le ciel avec attention, semblant chercher quelque chose.   
  
« Qu’est-ce que tu regardes, Tom ? » demanda sa grand-mère, finalement intriguée par son comportement.  
  
« J’essaie de voir le Père Noël ! » répondit l’enfant tout excité. « La maîtresse nous a raconté une histoire et il vole dans un traîneaux, » finit-il, les yeux brillant de joie.  
  
« Connerie, » cracha le grand-père, « le Père Noël c’est une connerie inventée pour les gamins cons comme toi ! » Cette fois, ce fut les larmes qui firent briller les yeux de Tom.  
  
Il courut jusqu’à sa chambre et se glissa dans son lit, la tête enfoncée dans l’oreiller. Pourquoi son grand-père était-il aussi méchant ? Était-ce normal de faire pleurer ses petits-enfants ?   
  
«  _Joyeux Noël, Tom !_  » marmonna-t-il entre deux sanglots.  
  
**  
  
Bill se torturait l’esprit depuis plusieurs jours, et Tom semblait essayer de l’éviter au maximum. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre la réaction de son petit-ami, ni son comportement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Tom ne voulait pas lui expliquer calmement la situation.   
  
Cependant, il n’avait pas demandé à nouveau à Tom de passer Noël avec lui. Il avait essayé de se faire aussi petit que possible mais son envie de passer ce jour-ci avec Tom l’emportait sur tout, même les souhaits de son petit-ami. Il avait commencé à planifier la journée, réfléchissant à ce qu’ils pourraient faire. Si Tom n’avait réellement jamais connu ce qu’était de célébrer Noël, il voulait que celui-ci soit parfait pour lui.  
  
**  
  
Tom avait dix ans et on était le vingt-quatre décembre.  
  
Pour la première fois, il passait Noël tout seul chez lui. Sa mère lui avait dit qu’à présent c’était un grand garçon, qu’il pouvait donc resté tout seul, n’embêtant pas ses grands-parents par la même occasion.  
  
Il avait fait réchauffer un plat qu’elle lui avait préparé et il l’avait mangé devant la télévision, regardant un beau film de Noël qu’une des chaînes proposé.   
  
Comme d’habitude, il n’y avait pas de sapins, ni cadeaux et encore moins de famille. Chaque année, c’était la même chose, et chaque année, Tom se sentait de plus en plus seul. Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre de leur appartement. De là, il avait une superbe vue sur l’immeuble juste en face du sien ainsi que sur les sapins clignotants dans les salons et les familles réunies autour de la table de la salle à manger. Tout ce que lui n’avait pas.  
  
Il se sentait seul, et c’était sûrement encore pire que d’être avec ses grands-parents en train de râler pour tout et rien à la fois. Plus les années avancées, plus il prenait conscience de certaines choses et plus il détestait sa famille. Quand ses copains racontaient ce qu’ils avaient fait et eu pour Noël, lui restait simplement silencieux ou alors il partait pour esquiver les questions.  
  
Il n’avait jamais fêté Noël, pour lui ce n’était même pas une fête. Noël rimait simplement avec solitude et tristesse, alors ce soir-là, il s’était fait la promesse de ne jamais fêter Noël, pour ne plus se faire d’idée en idéalisant cette soirée qui devrait être belle et douce.  
  
Cependant, malgré cette promesse, avant de s’endormir il souffla pour lui-même, comme par automatisme, «  _Joyeux Noël, Tom !_  »  
  
**  
  
Noël était à présent dans six jours, moins d’une semaine, et Bill avait fini de peaufiner l’emploi du temps idéal pour lui et Tom. Ce dernier refusait toujours bien évidemment mais Bill avait décidé de le mettre au pied du mur, le contraignant ainsi à le suivre pour passer la journée ensemble. Il ne lui en avait plus parlé car tout était revenu à la normale entre eux et il ne voulait pas qu’ils finissent à nouveau par s’éviter.  
  
Tom lui regrettait amèrement la façon dont il avait remballé son petit-ami jusqu’à présent. Certes, il n’aimait pas Noël mais Bill n’y était pour rien. Il se doutait que celui-ci n’avait pas laissé tomber aussi facilement, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, et qu’il devait forcément préparer quelque chose. Il commençait même à se dire que c’était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Bien qu’il s’était toujours juré de ne jamais fêter Noël, au fond de lui il avait toujours voulu savoir ce que c’était réellement.   
  
**  
  
Le jour J était arrivé et Bill était plus qu’excité. Noël avait toujours été sa fête préférée de l’année, il aimait l’ambiance générale qui s’en dégageait ; le sapin, les décorations, les cadeaux, la neige, le Père Noël. Pour cette année, tout ce qu’il souhaitait était de faire passer un moment inoubliable à Tom, partager cette journée du réveillon avec lui.  
  
Il était à peine neuf heures et pourtant il se trouvait en bas de l’immeuble de son petit-ami, un sachet de croissants dans la main ; peut-être une façon d’amadouer Tom.   
  
Il salua sa belle-mère et échangea quelques mots avec elle avant qu’elle ne parte pour travailler, puis il se dirigea vers la chambre de Tom, ouvrant doucement la porte. Il le regarda dormir et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il s’assit au bord du lit et tapota doucement l’épaule de l’endormi, embrassant ensuite sa joue.  
  
« Tom, » l’appela-t-il doucement, rigolant légèrement en l’entendant ronchonner.   
  
Bill tira sur l’une de ses tresses en gloussant et Tom se retourna, faisant à présent face à son petit-ami. Les yeux du tressé clignèrent puis se posèrent les jambes de Bill, ils remontèrent ensuite vers son visage et il souffla, « Bonjour. »  
  
« Bonjour, » répondit-il, se penchant en avant alors que Tom demandait un baiser en avançant ses lèvres.   
  
Après ce doux échange, Tom se redressa complètement dans son lit et regarda Bill avant de dire, « Je sais pour quoi tu es ici, et je ne viendrai pas avec toi. »  
  
Le visage de Bill se referma légèrement, déçu. « Pourquoi ? » souffla-t-il.  
  
Tom se leva de son lit et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, sa voix résonnant telle une claque dans l’air, « J’aime pas Noël ! » La porte de la salle de bain claqua elle aussi et Bill se laissa tomber sur le lit.  
  
« Eh merde ! » grogna-t-il.   
  
Il se releva et s’approcha de la salle de bain, « Tom, » essaya-t-il à plusieurs reprises, espérant recevoir une réponse qu’il n’eut pas. Il décida, alors, de préparer un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom, faisant comme chez lui et posant sur la table des bols, du lait, du café et les croissants qu’il avait achetés.   
  
Lorsque Tom eut fini sa douche, il vint le retrouver dans la cuisine, l’étreignant par derrière, il souffla dans son oreille « Excuse-moi d’avoir réagi comme ça. »   
  
Il aimait Bill et ne voulait pas se montrer aussi froid avec lui ; c’était cette période de l’année qu’il le mettait sur les nerfs et le faisait réagir au quart de tour.  
  
« Je t’en veux pas mais j’aimerais pouvoir comprendre, » dit calmement Bill, se retournant pour faire lui faire face.  
  
« J’aime pas vraiment en parler, » répondit-il, baisant les yeux puis déposant un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami, « mais je vais t’expliquer. »  
  
Ils s’installèrent autour de la table et commencèrent leurs petits-déjeuners dans le silence jusqu’à ce que Tom décide à se lancer.   
  
« C’est rien de très grave, je n’aime simplement pas en parler parce que ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, » commença-t-il. « J’ai jamais fêté Noël, je connais de Noël que ce que j’ai pu en voir à la télé ou entendre les autres raconter. Mes parents ont divorcé quand j’avais trois ans et depuis ma mère ne fait que travailler le plus qu’elle peut pour qu’on puisse vivre convenablement. »   
  
Il fit une petite pause pour pouvoir manger un morceau de son croissant.  
  
« Mes grands-parents n’aiment pas Noël, enfin, n’aiment plus depuis que mon oncle est mort dans un accident de voiture en venant chez eux pour le fêter. Ils ont banni Noël de leur vie ; du coup quand j’étais petit et que j’allais chez eux, on ne faisait rien et dès que je parlais de quelque chose en rapport avec Noël, je me faisais remballer. J’comprenais pas à l’époque et, bon, ça me rendait triste. »  
  
Il prit une gorgée de café puis reprit, « Mais c’est quand j’ai commencé à rester tout seul chez moi que j’ai compris que c’était peut-être pas si mal, au moins je n’étais pas seul. Au fil des années, je me suis promis de ne jamais fêter Noël parce qu’au final y penser me rendait juste plus triste que nécessaire. »  
  
« C’est dommage d’avoir brisé l’innocence d’un enfant aussi tôt, » dit simplement Bill, « mais si tu veux bien te laisser entraîner, je veux bien te faire découvrir ce qu’est un vrai Noël. Pas un Noël comme ceux que t’as connu et pas forcément un comme on peut les voir dans les films, juste un vrai Noël avec une personne qui t’aime et qui veut te rendre heureux. »  
  
« Je sais pas trop, Bill. Je sais pas si c’est vraiment une bonne idée. »  
  
« Et restez ici tout seul pendant toute la journée, tu crois que c’est bonne idée ? » demanda-t-il narquoisement.  
  
Tom était en train de réfléchir, il ne savait plus. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, il essayait de faire une liste des pour et des contre mais il n’y arrivait pas. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Bill et fut touché par cette sincérité et cet amour qu’il y vit. Il savait quoi dire pour les voir pétiller de bonheur et ce fut ce qu’il le décida à dire ce mot, « D’accord. »  
  
« D’accord ? Tu veux bien me suivre ? » demanda Bill, légèrement étonné mais plus que ravi.  
  
« Oui, passons Noël ensemble. Fais-moi découvrir Noël ! »   
  
Bill se précipita sur lui et l’embrassa passionnément. Ses bras s’enroulèrent autour du cou de Tom et il s’assit sur ses genoux.   
  
« Merci de me faire autant confiance, je t’aime et je vais te faire passer le meilleur Noël de ta vie. »  
  
« Merci à toi ! Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce sera très difficile de battre mes Noëls passés. »   
  
**  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Bill et Tom étaient sur le chemin du parc où se trouvait le marché de Noël. Bill n’avait pas encore dévoilé ce qu’il avait prévu de faire durant la journée, il préférait que Tom le découvre au fur et à mesure. Il était excité comme une puce, un sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Il était tellement heureux que Tom ait bien voulu venir avec lui.  
  
Ils marchaient à travers les allées sous un ciel couvert ; de la neige était prévue et Bill était impatient de la voir tomber. Ils se dirigeaient vers le fond du parc, là où la ville avait installé une grande patinoire en extérieur. Bill avait toujours adoré en faire, et il venait tous les ans en faire ici, avec ses parents ou ses cousins. Il ne savait pas si Tom en avait déjà fait mais dans tous les cas, ils allaient certainement passer un bon moment.  
  
Tom regardait partout autour de lui, il avait toujours évité le parc en période de fêtes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi beaucoup aimait cette ambiance, ne connaissant rien de Noël, ça lui foutait plutôt la gerbe. Cependant, à cet instant, il était plutôt heureux avec Bill à ses côtés qui sauterait partout s’ils ne se tenaient pas par la main.  
  
Alors que la patinoire entrait dans leurs champs de vision, Tom eut un léger mouvement de recul et Bill le regarda en fronçant des sourcils.  
  
« Tu veux qu’on fasse du patin ? » demanda Tom, même s’il connaissait déjà la réponse.  
  
« Évidemment ! » répondit Bill, se mettant en face et Tom et avançant à reculons. « C’est tellement bien, je viens tous les ans en faire ici. »   
  
Tom tendit ses bras pour attraper les hanches de Bill, le poussant légèrement pour éviter qu’il ne trébuche sur une grosse pierre et il en profita pour rapprocher leurs corps et déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami.  
  
« J’en ai jamais fait mais, » commença Tom, laissant traîner sa voix, « je veux bien essayer. Après tout, c’est la journée idéale pour faire des choses que je n’ai jamais faites. »  
  
Bill lui sauta au cou et l’embrassa, les efforts de Tom le rendaient tellement heureux. Il se détacha et tira Tom vers le chalet pour louer les patins et payer l’entrée.   
  
Alors qu’il était assis sur un banc pour enfiler leurs patins, Tom regarda Bill du coin de l’œil et lui dit « Tu te foutras pas de ma gueule, hein ? » Au petit sourire en coin qu’il eut en réponse, il continua, « Promets-le moi, sinon, je reste ici ! »  
  
« Toom ! » dit Bill, d’un ton enfantin et boudeur. « D’accord, je ne rigolerai pas, promis. Du moins, je vais essayer, » poursuivit-il, ce qu’il lui valut une petite tape sur le bras.  
  
Une fois s’être parés, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la piste, assez difficilement pour Tom qui avait du mal à trouver son équilibre, faisant légèrement glousser Bill. Ils entrèrent sur la piste et le tressé alla directement se coller à la bordure qui encadrait la piste de glace, pas très stable, alors que Bill lui commença à patiner aussi facilement que s’il courait. Il avança de quelques mètres puis entendit quelqu’un appelait plaintivement son prénom.  
  
Il revint sur ses pas et dit « Oups, désolé, » avant de déposer un petit baiser sur la joue de son petit-ami puis il lui tendit une main.  
  
« On y va doucement, hein ? » dit Tom en s’en saisissant.   
  
« Mais oui, viens monsieur le peureux ! »  
  
Bill le tira pour qu’il lâche le rebord et commença à avancer. Tom suivit assez difficilement, essayant principalement de rester en équilibre sur ces patins de malheureux qu’il insultait mentalement de tous les noms d’oiseau possibles. Il peina à faire quelques pas et Bill essayait de ne pas aller trop vite pour ne pas le brusquer.  
  
« T’as déjà fait du roller, non ? » demanda-t-il, Tom hocha de la tête, « Eh bien, c’est pareil. »  
  
« Sauf, qu’on est sur de la glace et que si on tombe on risque de se faire couper la main en deux ! »   
  
En réponse, Bill tira simplement plus fort sur sa main et fit plusieurs grandes enjambées. Cette fois-ci, Tom ne réussit vraiment pas à trouver son équilibre et il les entraîna tous les deux dans une chute mémorable.  
  
Dès qu’il fut à terre, Tom leva ses mains en criant « Pas mes mains, pas mes mains ! »   
  
A côté de lui, Bill rigola alors qu’il se remettait sur ses patins. « Relève-toi, à la place d’angoisser pour tes mains ! »  
  
Tom regarda partout autour de lui pour s’assurer que personne ne lui fonçait dessus puis il posa ses mains sur la glace pour pouvoir prendre appui. « Tais-toi parce que si je n’avais plus mes mains, tu serais bien triste ! »  
  
Bill lui tira la langue et reprit sa main pour continuer à les faire avancer. Au bout de longues minutes, ils avaient enfin fait un tour et Bill décida de lâcher Tom pour pouvoir patiner en liberté. Il partit assez rapidement et jetait assez souvent des petits coups d’œil à Tom pour le voir agripper à la rambarde et faisant de minuscules glissades pour avancer.   
  
Après être passé deux fois devant lui, il vit Tom prendre un peu plus confiance et lâcher le bord pour essayer d’avancer plus rapidement. Il réussit à faire quelques enjambées, s’en sortant plutôt bien. Bill s’arrêta sur le côté pour le voir se débrouiller mais éclata de rire quand au bout de quelques secondes, il vit Tom battre des bras pour essayer de se raccrocher un quelconque inconnu avant de les faire tous les deux tomber sur la glace. Se reprenant un peu, il décida quand même d’aller rejoindre Tom.   
  
« Ça va ? Pas trop mal ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher son fou rire.  
  
Tom bougea ses doigts et dit « Non, c’est bon, tout est encore là ! » Ce qui accentua le fou rire de Bill qui reçut une petite tape, « Arrête de te foutre de moi, t’avais promis ! »  
  
Ils passèrent la demi-heure qu’il leur restait à patiner ensemble, main dans la main, comme la plupart des couples présents. Tom avait un grand sourire et ça rendit Bill encore plus heureux. Il ne semblait plus se soucier du jour qu’on était, il passait simplement un bon moment avec son petit-ami et c’était tout ce qu’il comptait. Il voulait que Tom soit heureux pour une fois à Noël.  
  
**  
  
Il était presque treize heures à présent et le couple était assis à une table de la brasserie improvisée dans un des chalets du marché de Noël. C’était cosy, tout était en bois et décoré pour entrer complètement dans l’ambiance de Noël. Des branches de sapin et des lumières étaient accrochées au niveau des murs, un sapin se trouvait également dans un coin et il y avait même un petit train éclectique qui tournait autour.  
  
Chacun finissait de manger leurs sandwichs tout en discutant de choses et d’autres ; des cours, des partiels à venir, de musique, leur passion commune. Ils prient ensuite un bon chocolat chaud pour se réchauffer, malgré le chauffage d’appoint présent dans le chalet, il faisant quand même assez froid.   
  
Bill rigola légèrement puis se pencha vers Tom, déposant un baiser sur sa bouche. « T’avais du chocolat, » dit-il comme excuse.  
  
« Tu sais, tu n’as pas besoin d’excuse pour m’embrasser, » commença Tom, « je sais que tu ne peux pas résister à mes lèvres, » finit-il sur un ton léger.  
  
« Oh, me voilà démasqué ! »   
  
Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur et finirent leurs tasses. Ils sortirent de la brasserie et se baladèrent de chalet en chalet pour découvrir ce que les artisans des alentours avaient à proposer. Bill adorait tous ces petits objets en rapport avec Noël, il ne pouvait jamais résister à l’envie d’acheter quelques décorations en plus.  
  
Cette année ne dérogea pas à la règle, ils s’arrêtèrent plusieurs fois. Bill avait déjà acheté deux boules de neige, une avec un village à l’intérieur et une autre avec un Père Noël, des gâteaux que sa mère appréciait beaucoup et il était à présent devant le chalet où l’artisan proposait des boules de Noël.  
  
« Elles sont toutes trop belles, j’arrive pas à me décider, » geint Bill. « Aide-moi, Tom ! »  
  
« Prends-les toutes et puis c’est tout, » répondit simplement Tom en haussant des épaules.  
  
« Ugh, non, je peux pas. Ma mère va me tuer si je reviens encore avec quarante-six milles trucs. »   
  
Tom roula des yeux puis fut frappé par quelque chose, « Mais, en fait, je n’ai pas de cadeaux pour vous. On fait des cadeaux à Noël et j’ai rien. »   
  
« Et calme-toi, ce n’est pas grave. T’avoir avec nous est déjà un super cadeau ! »  
  
« Mais, si, je veux pas arriver les mains vides alors que tes parents m’invitent à leur table et tout. » Tom commença à regarder partout autour de lui pour voir s’il pouvait trouver quelque chose de convenable.  
  
Après quelques secondes, Bill s’exclama, « Ah je sais ce qu’on va faire, ça réglera ton problème et le mien. Je prends ces six boules là et toi tu prends les deux autres ! Mes parents ont commencé, un peu à cause de moi, une collection de boule de Noël donc ça leur fera plaisir. »  
  
« T’es sûr que c’est pas plutôt ta collection ? » demanda Tom, suspicieux.  
  
« D’accord, d’accord, c’est notre collection. »   
  
Tom rigola mais déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Bill, puis dit, « Allez, on fait comme ça alors. »   
  
Ils payèrent leurs achats puis continuèrent à errer dans les allées du marché de Noël, Tom essayant au mieux de retenir l’acheteur compulsif à ses côtés. Une fois le tour terminé, ils décidèrent d’aller chez Bill pour la suite de la journée.  
  
« Alors, noël te plait pour le moment ? » demanda Bill, penchant la tête vers son petit-ami.  
  
« Je suis avec toi alors évidemment que ça me plait, » répondit Tom, le sourire aux lèvres, « même si pour le moment ça ressemble plus ou moins à une journée normale. »  
  
Bill haussa un sourcil, « Ne t’en fais pas, tu vas voir l’autre facette de Noël dès qu’on sera chez moi ! »  
  
« Ah ouais ? Et c’est quoi le programme ? »   
  
« Surprise, surprise ! » lança Bill sur un ton enfantin  
  
« Biiiil ! » geint Tom en lâchant sa main. Bill avait un petit sourire en coin et s’amusait à faire semblant de ne pas entendre les grognements de Tom qui continuait de lui demander ce qu’il allait faire.  
  
« J’ai dit surprise et… oh joyeux noël, » Bill s’était presque précipité vers un Père Noël récoltant des dons pour les enfants se trouvant à l’hôpital. Il fouilla dans sa poche et y déposa toute la monnaie qui s’y trouvait.   
  
« Merci jeune homme et passez de bonnes fêtes ! »  
  
Bill le remercia à son tour puis reprit la main de Tom dans la sienne pour continuer d’avancer, ils n’étaient plus qu’à quelques rues de la maison et le reste du chemin se fit silencieusement.  
  
**  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Bill, ils furent accueillis par son père qui était en train d’arranger certaines décorations lumineuses se trouvant dans le jardin.   
  
« Oh, bonjour les garçons. Alors votre matinée s’est bien passée ? » demanda-t-il lorsque les garçons avancèrent vers lui.  
  
« Parfaite ! » répondit Bill.  
  
« Ouais, sauf pour mes pauvres fesses à cause de cette stupide glace. J’suis sûr je vais avoir des bleus. » Tom se frotta les fesses en grimaçant.  
  
« Je te mettrai de la crème, » rigola Bill, gagnant un rire de son père et un air blasé de Tom.  
  
« Allez, filez, ta mère vous attend à l’intérieur, » suggéra Paul.  
  
Ils ne se firent pas prier et rentrèrent dans la chaleur de la maison. Ils déposèrent leurs sachets dans l’entrée puis accrochèrent leurs manteaux et retirèrent leurs chaussures ; appréciant pleinement le chauffage au sol qui réchauffa immédiatement leurs doigts de pieds congelés.   
  
Tom se dirigea vers le salon et resta ébahi par le grand sapin qui se trouvait dans l’un des coins, des tonnes de carton autour contenant certainement les décorations. Bien que l’arbre de Noël fût encore complètement nu, la pièce, elle, était totalement décorée. Tout était dans les tons rouge et blanc.   
  
« Maman, t’es où ? » entendit-il Bill dire alors qu’il arrivait derrière lui.  
  
« Dans la cuisine, les garçons ! » cria-t-elle en réponse.  
  
Bill attrapa la main de Tom et l’emmena vers la cuisine d’où se dégageait une bonne odeur.   
  
« Oh, oui, des gâteaux ! » s’exclama Bill en entrant dans la pièce. Il tendit une main pour en attraper encore tout chaud mais se fit taper la main par sa mère qui le réprimanda, lui disant que c’était pour plus tard.  
  
Tom s’avança vers la mère de Bill et lui fit la bise. « Bonjour, Suzanne ! »   
  
« Bonjour, Tom ! Alors comment s’est passé votre matinée ? »   
  
Bill rigola et répondit, « Papa, viens de nous demander la même chose. Alors, c’était parfait sauf pour les fesses de Tom ! »  
  
« Stop, je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! » Suzanne leva ses mains et se boucha les oreilles.  
  
« Quoi ? Mais non, maman, je ne parlais pas de ça ; c’est à cause du patin à glace ! » s’indigna Bill alors que Tom attrapait un emporte pièce en forme de sapin et l’enfonçait dans la pâte, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
Il aida la mère de Bill à faire plusieurs petits sablés puis alla retrouver Bill au salon qui était penché au dessus d’un des cartons. Ce dernier se redressa, passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds puis sourit à Tom.  
  
« Prochaine activité : décorer le sapin ! »   
  
« Vraiment ? Mais je vais faire un carnage, il va ressembler à rien. »  
  
Bill s’approcha de lui et encercla son cou avec ses bras, « Tu verras qu’il sera parfait, et même s’il ne l’ait pas ce n’est pas grave. C’est ta première fois et quand un enfant fait un sapin ce n’est jamais super. » Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis puis reprit, « Mais comme je vais t’aider, il sera forcément parfait ! »  
  
« Merci, » dit sincèrement Tom, resserrant ses bras autour de Bill. Cependant, cette étreinte n’eut pas le plaisir de durer plus que quelques secondes puisque le blond se détacha de lui et se précipita vers la fenêtre.  
  
« Regarde, il neige ! » s’exclama-t-il. « C’est ça la magie de Noël ; toi avec moi et de la neige ! » continua-t-il alors que Tom s’approchait à nouveau de lui, regardant aussi par la fenêtre avec des yeux brillants.  
  
« En plus, les flocons sont bien gros et ça a l’air de bien tenir ! » chuchota-t-il en passant ses bras autour des hanches de Bill, l’enserrant fermement. Il embrassa doucement sa joue puis posa son menton sur son épaule. Après quelques minutes, il se redressa, « Je resterais bien là mais on a un sapin à décorer ! »   
  
Tom ébouriffa les cheveux de Bill puis se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce où se trouvait le sapin entouré de tous les cartons.   
  
« Alors, on commence par quoi ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Bill se pencha vers un carton, Tom en profitant pour mater ses fesses, et il en sortit trois boîtes avec des guirlandes lumineuses. « A la place de regarder mes fesses, tu vas enrouler ces guirlandes autour du sapin ! »  
  
Tom prit donc les boîtes et sortit la première guirlande, plein d’enthousiasme mais seulement quelques minutes après des grognements et des plaintes se firent entendre.   
  
« Bill, c’est quoi ce truc de merde, rah ! » La guirlande était plus enroulée autour de lui qu’autour du sapin et cela amusait beaucoup Bill. « A la place de rire, viens m’aider, petit-ami indigne ! »  
  
Le blond essaya de se reprendre au mieux et s’avança vers Tom. Cependant, à la place de l’aider, il attrapa la prise de la guirlande et la brancha, rigolant encore plus. « Tu brilles de mille feux mon amour ! »  
  
« Biill ! » grogna Tom bien qu’un grand sourire était présent sur son visage. « Allez, arrête ça, et aide-moi à sortir de là ! »   
  
« Pourquoi ? Tu ne te trouves pas beau comme ça ? » demanda ironiquement Bill, « C’est encore mieux que les paillettes. »  
  
Il finit quand même par débrancher la prise puis il délivra Tom du fil. Ils installèrent ensuite ensemble les trois guirlandes lumineuses et les testèrent. Approuvant tous les deux la façon dont elles étaient accrochées, ils commencèrent à sortir les différentes boules des cartons pour pouvoir les mettre sur les branches du sapin. Une seule condition, qu’elles soient en accord avec le thème du reste de la pièce, donc du rouge et du blanc.  
  
Tom les accrochait plus au moins au hasard, alors que Bill réfléchissait clairement à où mettre chacune des boules ; pour ne pas que deux qui se ressemblent soient proches l’une à côté de l’autre, et pour pas qu’il y en ait trop à un endroit. Il ne se gênait pas non plus pour déplacer certaines que Tom avait posées, le faisant râler tel un enfant à chaque fois. Bill finit par déposer des fleurs rouges artificielles dans les branches du sapin et dans un coin de sa tête il se promit de laisser Tom mettre l’étoile à minuit.  
  
« Alors, tu vois que notre sapin est parfait, » s’exclama-t-il à la fin.  
  
« Ouais, forcément, à chaque fois que je mettais quelque chose tu la déplaçais, » râla Tom pour la forme.  
  
« N’importe quoi ! Et dis-toi que ce soir, c’est toi qui auras l’honneur d’accrocher la partie la plus importe d’un sapin de Noël. »  
  
Un simple « Oh » sortit de la bouche de Tom puis il jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre, fronçant légèrement des sourcils. « On a mis combien de temps pour le faire ? »   
  
« Je sais pas, sûrement plus qu’une heure et demi. Pourquoi ? » répondit Bill.  
  
« Viens voir, » dit Tom, regardant toujours dehors. Il se décala légèrement pour laisser à Bill toute la place devant la fenêtre.  
  
« Oh mon dieu, trop bien ! » Bill tapa des mains, totalement excité. « Il faut absolument qu’on aille dehors, Tom, pour jouer dans la neige ! Il doit y avoir déjà cinq bons centimètres. »   
  
Bill n’était excité mais carrément surexcité ; la neige lui faisait toujours effet. Il se précipita vers l’entrée pour remettre ses chaussures et enfiler son manteau. Il sortit rapidement dehors, la tête levée vers le ciel pour regarder ces millions de flocons tomber en tourbillonnant. En ne voyant pas Tom arrivait, il alla jusqu’à la fenêtre donnant sur le salon et le vit en train de ranger le bordel qu’ils avaient mis dans la pièce.  
  
Il toqua à la fenêtre pour attirer l’attention de son petit-ami et une fois qu’il l’eut il dit, « Laisse ça, on s’en occupera après, viens plutôt profiter de la neige ! »  
  
Tom haussa simplement des épaules puis continua de remettre certaines choses dans les cartons pour désencombrer un peu la pièce. Une fois qu’il eut fini, il alla s’apprêter pour retourner à l’extérieur et la vue qu’il eut quand il y fut le fit sourire.   
  
Bill avait complètement l’air d’un enfant, allongé dans la neige en train de faire un ange, et d’après toutes les silhouettes présentes dans la neige, c’était loin d’être son premier essai.   
  
Pour surprendre le blond qui ne semblait pas l’avoir remarqué, Tom se baissa et ramassa une petite quantité de neige fraîche, en faisant une boule. Il la lança et elle tomba juste sur le ventre de Bill qui se releva rapidement.  
  
« Oh toi, tu vas le payer ! » cria-t-il, faisant simplement rire Tom.   
  
« Je t’attends, mon chéri ! »   
  
S’en suivit une bataille de boule de neige, chacun essayait de trouver un endroit pour se cacher. Ils bataillèrent pendant de longues minutes puis Tom se jeta sur Bill pour le mettre au sol. Il le maintint contre la neige, s’installant au dessus de lui et tenant ses poignets.  
  
« Alors, on fait moins le malin, hein ? »   
  
Bill se débattait au mieux qu’il pouvait mais Tom restait quand même plus fort. Le tressé le regardait avec un sourire narquois et un sourcil haussé, semblant lui demander ce qu’il essayait de faire mais il continuait tout de même à s’agiter. C’était peine perdu, surtout quand Tom se pencha en avant et scella leurs lèvres. Ils s’embrassaient passionnément, les mains de Tom lâchèrent Bill pour se poser sur ses joues froides, celles de Bill s’accrochèrent au manteau du tressé.  
  
Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, Tom se releva et aida Bill à en faire de même ainsi qu’à enlever la neige dans ses cheveux et collée à ses vêtements.  
  
« Merci. Maintenant, la seule chose que je veux c’est prendre une bonne douche chaude ! » dit Bill en s’imaginant déjà l’eau chaude couler sur lui pour le réchauffer. « Tu viens ? »   
  
« En fait, je pensais plutôt rentrer chez moi… »   
  
« Quoi ? Comment ça rentrer chez toi ? Tu veux plus fêter Noël ? » l’interrompit presque violemment Bill.  
  
« …Rentrer chez moi pour prendre une douche et me changer pour le repas de ce soir, » finit Tom en souriant et secouant la tête.  
  
« Oh, » Bill se retrouva un peu bête sur ce coup, « d’accord, eh bien, alors à tout à l’heure ! »   
  
Le blond se pencha en avant pour un dernier baiser puis se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée mais avant de l’ouvrir il se retourna et lança, « Et si tu ne reviens pas, je viens te chercher par la peau du cul ! »  
  
« Ne t’en fais pas, je reviendrai, » promit Tom, « A tout à l’heure. »   
  
Avec un dernier sourire échangé, ils se dirigèrent tout les deux dans une direction opposée, déjà impatients de se retrouver pour la suite de cette merveilleuse journée.  
  
**  
  
Tom était en chemin vers son appartement et il réfléchissait à ce début de journée déjà bien rempli. Il ne regrettait absolument d’avoir finalement cédé à son petit-ami parce qu’il passait une très bonne journée. Si Noël se passait réellement comme ça dans les familles unies alors il aimerait que tous ses prochains Noëls, avec Bill, ressemblent à ça.   
  
On était le vingt-quatre décembre et pourtant il souriait plus que n’importe quel autre jour ; tout le contraire des autres années.   
  
Il n’arrivait quand même toujours pas à en vouloir à sa mère parce que ce n’était pas de sa faute. Elle faisait simplement tout ce qu’elle pouvait pour que le reste de l’année, ils aient une vie normale et qu’ils ne manquent de rien. Ceux à qui ils en voulaient étaient ses grands-parents, parce qu’il aurait pu faire un effort pour leur petit-fils, pour le rendre heureux, pour le lui laisser son innocence. Même si la perte d’un enfant reste toujours douloureux, perdre son enfance à cause de quelques mots maladroits l’étaient certainement tout autant pour un enfant.  
  
Il pourrait aussi en vouloir à son père, s’il l’avait connu autrement qu’avec de vieilles photos.  
  
Cependant, il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il voulait simplement que le reste de la journée soit aussi parfaite que le début ; s’il mettait ses fesses douloureuses de côté. Il ne s’éternisa donc pas chez lui et dès qu’il eut fini de prendre sa douche et de se changer, il repartit directement chez Bill.   
  
Avant de passer la porte, il se dit que ça ne le faisait vraiment pas d’arriver les mains vides, même s’il avait acheté les boules, surtout que la famille de Bill l’accueillait gentiment. Après avoir fouillé dans tous les placards, il trouva une boîte de chocolats toute neuve que sa mère avait certainement achetée quelques jours auparavant, puis il quitta réellement l’appartement.  
  
La nuit n’était pas encore totalement tombée mais il faisait quand même assez sombre et il ne neigeait plus. Tom marchait le plus rapidement possible tout en essayant de ne pas glisser et se faire encore plus mal aux fesses. En passant devant un fleuriste encore ouvert, il en profita pour acheter des étoiles de Noël rouges puis il reprit sa route tout aussi rapidement, pressé d’arriver.  
  
**  
  
Suzanne vint lui ouvrit la porte et le prévint tout de suite que Bill n’était pas encore prêt. Il alla déposer son sac de rechange dans la chambre de Bill, puis l’aida donc à préparer la table. Il serait une petite dizaine ce soir d’après ce qu’elle lui avait dit il y aurait seulement de la famille du côté de Paul ; ses parents ainsi que sa sœur avec son mari et leurs trois enfants.   
  
Au moment où ils eurent fini, Bill descendit les escaliers et le couple fut réquisitionné pour préparer les toasts pour l’apéritif. Ils allèrent donc dans la cuisine, suivis par la mère de Bill, une très bonne odeur emplissait déjà la pièce.  
  
« Ça sent trop bon, j’en salive déjà, » dit Bill en reniflant pour capter un maximum de cette odeur.   
  
« Ouais, mais avant le réconfort, l’effort ! » Sa mère tapota son épaule avec un sourire narquois.  
  
Bill et Tom s’attelèrent donc à leur tâche alors que Suzanne s’occupait du repas ; elle avait déjà préparé les entrées, le plat principal cuisait et elle était en train de terminée sa bûche.   
  
Cela les occupa pendant une grosse demi-heure puis ils allèrent se poser devant la télévision en attendant que tout le monde arrive. Bill vint de suite se coller à Tom et posa sa tête contre son épaule, profitant de sa chaleur.   
  
Il avait toujours du mal à réaliser que Tom était là avec lui pour Noël. Il avait vraiment eu peur qu’il refuse de le suivre ce matin et surtout que tout ça mette leur couple en danger. Finalement, cette journée les avait encore plus rapprochés, pensa-t-il.  
  
Bill tourna la tête et déposa un baiser dans le cou du tressé, en repoussant quelques unes qui le chatouillaient. Il aimait sentir Tom rigolait à une séquence du bêtisier qui passait sur une chaîne quelconque ; il y en avait partout à cette époque de l’année.   
  
Tout était prêt, même les cadeaux attendaient déjà en dessous du sapin et d’autres allaient s’ajouter très bientôt. La famille de Paul ne devrait plus trop tarder à arriver à présent et heureusement que les routes avaient déjà été dégagées de la neige qui était tombée.   
  
Suzanne s’activait à présent dans la salle de bain tandis que Paul surveillait la cuisson du plat principal. Tout se passait bien, tout sera parfait.   
  
**  
  
Les invités étaient arrivés et les présentations avec Tom s’étaient très bien déroulées. Evidemment, Bill avait eu le droit aux réflexions comme quoi il avait dégoté un très beau petit-ami entre autres, et c’était impossible de dire lequel des deux avait été le plus gêné.   
  
L’apéritif se passa tranquillement, chacun parlant de choses et d’autres et mangeant plus que nécessaire alors qu’un grand repas les attendait encore après. Tom se contentait d’écouter et de répondre poliment aux questions qu’on lui posait. Il n’était pas forcément très à l’aise avec les personnes qu’il ne connaissait pas mais il ne s’ennuyait pas pour autant. Il adorait en apprendre plus sur Bill et sa famille, son environnement.   
  
Ils étaient ensuite tous passés à table et les deux plus jeunes, âgés de trois et cinq ans, commençaient déjà à être agités, impatient que le Père Noël passe leur ramener leurs cadeaux ; l’ainée avait neuf ans et avait déjà dépassé cette phase. Tom ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire en les entendant demander sans cesse quand est-ce que le Papa Noël arrivait, il aurait tellement aimé connaître également ça. Il aimait voir l’innocence briller dans leurs yeux.  
  
Pour l’entrée, Suzanne avait préparé des coquilles Saint-Jacques avec une crème avec aux champignons ; Tom n’avait jamais goûté et ne savait même pas s’il aimait mais il mangea quand même tout sans rechigner, pourtant ce n’était pas vraiment à son goût. Bill ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil vers le tressé, juste pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien et qu’il ne s’ennuyait pas. C’était une facette totalement différente de celle de la journée mais Tom aimait la gaîté qui se dégageait de cette famille heureuse de se retrouver autour d’un bon repas.  
  
Le moment du plat principal arriva et Tom était pressé de découvrir ce qui avait senti si bon. Paul arriva de la cuisine avec une grosse dinde farcie alors que Suzanne portait un plat avec des haricots verts et Bill un plat de pomme de terre.  
  
« Tu t’es encore surpassé cette année Suzanne, » la complimenta sa belle-mère.   
  
Paul découpa la dinde et servit tout le monde. Elle était aussi délicieuse qu’elle n’y paraissait. Tout le monde sembla déguster le morceau qu’il avait sans avoir à y redire. L’ambiance était bon enfant et tous rigolaient aux anecdotes que le grand-père racontait.   
  
« Vous recevez encore demain ? » demanda la sœur de Paul, Marie, à Suzanne.  
  
« Non, demain, on se fait inviter, » répondit-elle, « comme l’année c’est nous qui avons reçu, on tourne et cette année ce sera chez mon frère. »   
  
« Et vous les jeunes vous serez où demain ? Du côté de chez Tom cette fois ? » demanda ensuite Marie.  
  
Bill se figea et se tourna vers Tom qui s’était légèrement renfermé.  
  
« Eh bien, euh, en fait, » commença le blond avant d’être interrompu par Tom.  
  
« En fait, ma famille ne fête pas Noël donc je pense qu’on sera chacun de notre côté et que Bill ira avec ses parents, » dit-il calmement, serrant la main que Bill, à ses côtés, lui tendait.  
  
« Oh, comment ça se fait ? Vous êtes témoins de Jéhovah ? » demanda le grand-père.  
  
Tom fronça des sourcils mais répondit tout de même, « Non, il ne le fête tout simplement pas. » Il faisait court, ne voulant pas étaler tout ça devant la famille de Bill.  
  
« Donc t’as jamais fait Noël ? » s’étonna la cousine de Bill.  
  
« Non, jamais, » soupira Tom. Il ne voulait vraiment pas en parler, pas après cette superbe journée qu’il avait passé et qu’il lui avait un peu fait oublié tous ses autres vingt-quatre décembre. Comme si on avait entendu ses prières, plus aucune question ne fut posée à ce sujet, peut-être à cause du regard que Bill avait lancé, faisant comprendre que Tom voulait clore le sujet.  
  
**  
  
Minuit approchait, plus que quelques minutes et les enfants étaient encore plus impatients. Ils étaient assis devant le sapin et regardait d’un œil avide les paquets cadeaux qui n’attendaient que d’être déballés.  
  
La mère de Bill eut juste le temps de débarrasser la table, avec l’aide de Marie, et de ramener la salade et le fromage que les petits commencèrent à sauter partout en criant qu’il était minuit.   
  
« Bon, bon, d’accord, on va ouvrir les cadeaux mais d’abord il faut accrocher l’étoile, » dit Suzanne en prenant l’étoile qui se trouvait sur le buffet de la salle à manger.  
  
Bill lui avait fait part qu’il aimerait que ce soit Tom qui l’accroche alors elle se tourna naturellement vers Tom pour la lui donner. « Après toi, jeune homme, » dit-elle en souriant.   
  
Tom lui rendit son sourire et alla vers le sapin tout illuminé ; ils avaient fait du bon boulot avec Bill. N’étant pas assez grand, il accepta avec plaisir la chaise que Bill lui tendait, montant dessus pour accrocher l’étoile tout en haut et faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber tout le sapin, puis tout le monde applaudit.  
  
Paul s’approcha du sapin, un bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête, et dit « Bon, les enfants, cette année encore mon ami le Père Noël n’a pas pu venir, vous savez qu’il est très occupé à distribuer les cadeaux partout autour du monde. Mais, il m’a chargé de vous dire que comme vous avez encore été très gentils cette année, il me donnait plein de cadeaux pour vous ! »   
  
Les petits sourirent et tapèrent des mains, sautant sur place tellement ils étaient contents et excités.  
  
« Il m’a aussi chargé de faire la distribution ! Alors, alors » continua-t-il en se frottant les mains. Il distribua ensuite les paquets un à un au milieu des cris des enfants à chaque fois qu’ils découvraient un nouveau jouet.   
  
Les parents de Bill furent très heureux des boules que Tom leur avait achetées et le remercièrent. Le tressé fut assez surpris lorsque le Père Noël improvisé appela son prénom. Quelqu’un lui avait fait un cadeau ? Il se retourna instinctivement vers Bill alors que Paul lui remettait son paquet. Il le déballa et ouvrit l’écrin qu’il trouva sous le papier cadeau. Une magnifique montre s’y trouvait.  
  
« Mais il ne fallait pas, en plus j’ai rien pour toi ! » s’exclama-t-il.   
  
Bill lui sourit et répondit, « Ça me fait plaisir, je voulais que tu es un vrai cadeau pour ton premier Noël, » il posa ses mains sur les joues de son petit-ami et le regarda droit dans les yeux, « et je n’ai pas besoin de cadeau, tu es là et c’est tout ce qui compte ! »   
  
Tom se pencha et déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres du blond, sous les exclamations de tous.   
  
« Merci, » souffla-t-il, « Je t’aime. »   
  
«  _Joyeux Noël, Tom !_  » dit simplement Bill contre ses lèvres.  
  
Ils retournèrent à table pour manger la salade qui avait été délaissée, laissant les enfants découvrir leurs nouveaux jouets. Tom n’arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux de sa montre, Bill était fou.   
  
Au moment où ils passèrent au champagne et à la bûche, les trois enfants s’étaient déjà endormis, entassés les uns sur les autres dans le canapé. Tant pis pour eux, ils auront loupé le meilleur du repas. La bûche de Suzanne était à l’hauteur du reste du repas ; succulente. Ils trinquèrent également tous puis laissèrent les petits bulles pétiller dans leurs bouches.  
  
Sur les coups d’une heure et demie, la discussion dériva vers la politique et Bill et Tom décidèrent d’un commun accord de s’éclipser dans le salon. Ils finirent la soirée assis par terre devant la télé, dans les bras l’un de l’autre jusqu’à ce que tout le monde reparte.  
  
**  
  
« Merci pour cette super journée ! »  
  
Bill et Tom étaient à présent dans le lit du premier après cette longue journée. Ils n’étaient même pas vraiment fatigués, le bonheur l’emportant.   
  
« Je ne verrai plus Noël de la façon grâce à toi, et je suis très content d’avoir découvert cette deuxième facette, » continua Tom.  
  
Bill passa sur Tom et l’embrassa, « Merci de m’avoir fait confiance en me suivant. »  
  
Les mains de Tom passèrent dans le dos de Bill alors que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Tout s’enchaîna, les mains vagabondaient de plus en plus sur le corps à moitié dénudé de l’autre et la température augmentait doucement.  
  
Bill commença à descendre le long du torse de Tom, l’embrassant puis prenant un téton entre ses lèvres. Tom gémit et s’arc-bouta légèrement, cherchant plus de contact. Les mains du blond passèrent sur l’abdomen de Tom puis allèrent jusqu’à son boxer, jouant avec l’élastique.   
  
« Bill, enlève-le, » supplia presque Tom.  
  
Mais Bill délassa son téton et remonta pour l’embrasser à la place, donnant un coup de bassin pour faire se rencontrer leurs sexes durs. Le tressé en profita pour passer ses mains directement à l’intérieur du pantalon de pyjama de Bill qui ne portait pas de boxer en dessous. Il attrapa ses fesses et le plaqua encore plus contre lui.   
  
Bill détacha leurs lèvres et lui sourit narquoisement, il descendit à nouveau le long de son corps mais cette fois-ci, il lui enleva son boxer sans se faire prier. Il embrassa l’aine de Tom puis prit sans cérémonie son sexe en bouche.   
  
C’était bon, Tom gémissait sans se retenir et il serra le drap dans ses mains. Cependant, Bill s’arrêta trop vite à son goût mais ce dernier avait d’autres projets en tête et il le savait très bien.   
  
Tom inversa donc leurs positions et tendit la main vers la table de nuit, ouvrant le tiroir et en sortant un tube de lubrifiant. Il en étala sur trois de ses doigts puis se pencha pour embrasser Bill, sa main se baissant entre ses jambes. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, le tressé se redressa et passa un doigt autour de l’anus de Bill, le titillant. Il le pénétra avec un doigt alors que son autre main commençait à branler son sexe.  
  
« Oh oui, » gémit Bill, se cambrant dans un angle fou pour faire comprendre à Tom qu’il avait besoin de plus.   
  
Un deuxième doigt ne tarda pas à pénétrer également à l’intérieur, étirant un peu plus Bill. Tom savait comment le doigter, il le connaissait par cœur et tapait toujours au bon endroit. Après plusieurs va-et-vient, Tom rajouta un troisième et dernier doigt, continuant de travailler Bill avec ses deux mains.  
  
Il retira ensuite ses doigts et remonta un peu plus les jambes de Bill pour pouvoir bien s’installer entre elles. Il fit couler du lubrifiant sur son sexe et en mis également sur l’anus de Bill.  
  
Son sexe buta contre les testicules de Bill puis se pressa contre son anus. Il pénétra doucement dedans et sa main recommença à branler le sexe de Bill, se penchant également en avant pour attacher leurs lèvres.   
  
Ses coups de reins se firent de plus en plus rapides et leurs respirations devinrent haletantes. Tous les deux gémissaient en litanie, cherchant le maximum de contact entre eux. C’était sensuel et doux à la fois, la température avait encore augmenté d’un cran et leurs cœurs battaient follement. Ils savaient qu’ils étaient proches, trop proches.   
  
La main de Tom s’activait toujours sur le sexe de Bill et son pouce passa une dernière fois sur son gland avant que le blond ne jouisse sur sa main et son propre ventre. Tom ne fut pas beaucoup plus long, complètement enserré dans cet étau de chair, il se retira et vint partout ses les cuisses et les fesses de Bill.  
  
Tom retomba sur Bill puis roula sur le côté, les laissant tous les deux reprendre leurs respirations.   
  
Après plusieurs minutes, Bill demanda avec la voix légèrement sifflante, « Alors bilan de cette journée ? »   
  
« Le sexe était clairement la meilleure partie ! »  
  
« Toom, » geint Bill alors qu’il s’essuyait avec un mouchoir, « je suis sérieux ! »  
  
« Je sais, » répondit Tom, « et moi aussi. »   
  
Bill le frappa en représailles puis il se tourna sur son flanc pour lui faire face.  
  
« C’était vraiment super. Tu sais j’ai toujours pensé que je ne pourrai jamais être heureux à Noël et grâce à toi j’ai pu l’être. Je crois que je te serai toujours redevable pour ça. »  
  
Bill sourit puis dit, « Si t’es heureux alors c’est tout ce qui compte. Mission réussie ! »  
  
« Tu n’aurais jamais pu me faire un aussi beau cadeau, et je ne parle pas de la montre ou du sexe. »   
  
« Idiot, » dit Bill en rigolant puis en déposant un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Il posa ensuite un doigt sur le nez de Tom, « Je te promets que tu auras beaucoup d’autres Noëls où tu seras heureux, tu le mérites. »  
  
« Sérieusement, merci beaucoup pour tout, et là tu peux inclure la montre et le sexe ! »   
  
Bill tiqua alors qu’il enfouissait sa tête dans le cou du tressé, prêt à dormir. Cependant juste avant de s’endormir, Bill murmura au creux de son oreille, « _Joyeux Noël, Tom !_  »

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le jeu de noël sur http://www.th-an-deiner-seite.com/ en 2012 sur cette idée :  
> Tom a toujours eu une sainte horreur des fêtes de fin d'années. Ayant été élevé par sa mère qui passait le plus clair de son temps à travailler pour pouvoir payer le loyer etc, il s'est un peu près à chaque fois retrouvé le jour du réveillon seul devant la télé, un plateau repas devant lui.  
> Bill et Tom sont ensemble depuis presque un an (s'étant connu à la fac) et Bill, même face au non catégorique de son compagnon, décide d'organiser un réveillon digne de ce nom (cadeaux, dinde, etc... Mettant les petits plats dans les grands), il veut que Tom passe une excellente soirée ( et nuit ) et lui prouver que finalement les fêtes de fin d'années c'est quelque chose de très joyeux et sympa.
> 
> J'imaginerais des petites choses comme : Bill emmenant Tom patiner sur une piste ouverte (je l'imagine bien aussi ne pas savoir patiner 8D), des flocons de neige des petites attentions ...L'ambiance des fêtes quoi *-*


End file.
